


She's Dreaming.

by yodasbaekon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodasbaekon/pseuds/yodasbaekon
Summary: In which Rey and Ben only met in their dreams, and whenever they woke up only Ben could remember everything.





	She's Dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i suddenly got this idea to write a fic while i was listening to EXO's She's Dreaming. anyway, i hope you enjoy reading this :>

**_preview._ **

After spending a couple of minutes under the covers, mentally arguing with himself, he finally decided to sit up from his bed. Half of him badly wanted to sleep, but the other wanted to stay awake. He wanted to stay up to check if he really was awake, yet he didn't want to find that out. The two halves of him struggled as Ben's eyes gradually became heavy.

"Ah, screw it," Ben muttered with a hint of annoyance. It wasn't long before he gives up and lets himself fall down the bed. 

He was there again with just a blink of an eye. He was back in the place that he always saw in his dreams. 

And so was she.


End file.
